loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivienne Brown
Vivienne is a 16-year-old girl used in Future War RPs. About Vivienne Vivienne is a female soldier and is part of one of the strongest female teams, together with Sydney Young and Iris. She's a close range fighter, just like Sydney, and usually fights using her wings and claws. Background Vivienne was raised by two women, just like the other female soldiers, and was taught a lot of lies to make females look better than men. Vivienne believed all of those lies and still does, unlike her teammate Sydney. When Vivienne was training to become a female soldier, she was found to be a very skilled fighter in close range. She chose for claws as weapons and she got put in a team with Sydney and Iris to form the strongest female team. When Vivienne was training to become a soldier, she was one of the girls that had been chosen as experiments for the new body modification technology. She and a few others survived the experiments itself, but many of those died when using the body modification, unlike Vivienne. The body modification let Vivienne use functions as a regenerating function, and later also chip, which causes her cells to work faster on recovering her wounds and injuries and a function to make her more animal-like which gives her more speed, strength and a better intuition. A side effect of the experiments was that Vivienne developed a second personality on the battlefield. Personality Vivienne is a cheerful girl who's usually optimistic, even though a war is going on. She is only serious when one of her teammates is seriously injured. Once Vivienne is serious, she won't leave any enemies living and won't stop fighting unless the last one is down. On the battlefield, Vivienne turns completely different. She herself says she has a black-out when fighting but for others it seems she has turned into a monster who's thirsty for blood. Relationships Iris - Vivienne sees Iris as her big sister even though Iris teases Vivienne a lot. Iris was the first person Vivienne met when she joined the female army. Later on, she was put in the same team with Iris and Sydney and was being taught things by them. Whenever Vivienne had a hard time, Iris used to be the one to comfort Vivienne, despite her cold and sadistic personality. Sydney - Vivienne sees Sydney as a good friend and leader. She usually follows Sydney in her decisions and also asks Sydney for advise or help a lot. When Vivienne became part of the team with Sydney and Iris, she admired Sydney for her fighting skills and calmness during battle. Together with Iris, Sydney taught Vivienne how to stay strong during the war. Axl- At first Axl and Vivienne didn't get along well due to them being enemies. The first time they met was when Vivienne tried to free Sydney from the male HQ and encountered Axl as her opponent. She found him a worthy opponent since neither of them was winning or losing until Iris interfered them. Later on Vivienne was saved by Axl when she was about to be killed by Captain Brody, getting wounded instead. Since then Vivienne has started to accept Axl more and not only as a worthy opponent. When Axl was about to die from his injuries, Vivienne tried to save him with a body modyfication chip to heal his wounds. But when Axl accepted Vivienne and was about to hand her a chip, they experienced a Spirit Unison, healing Axl, and became partners for one of the most powerful chips; the Unison chip. (When the Unison chip is activated, one of the partners transform into the other's gear, giving them more strength and better abilities..) Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Characters Category:Female